snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Penelope Grimm
Penelope Greenwell was born on January 30, 2066, and is the daughter of Matthew and Lucia Greenwell. On September 1, 2077, she began her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor. Early Life Even from the moment she was conceived, it was clear Penelope’s life was not going to be easy. From her father’s murder eight months before her birth to her mother’s almost nomadic lifestyle prior to and even after her birth, life was clearly not willing to treat her or her family well. Born in her mother’s friend’s house on a stormy day in January 2066, Penelope and her mother were given a brief respite from the difficulties of a homeless life until Penelope’s uncle, Kaiser Selwyn, showed up one day a few months later, causing Penelope’s mother to take her and flee to avoid seeing seeing. Another few months later, they were given an even briefer reprieve when her mother’s friend, Atticus Aldredge, came back to the UK and allowed them to stay at his place. But here, they only stayed for about a day, leaving early the next morning. The following years consisted of traveling about, alternating between camping out in the countryside (which they did most often) or hiding in the alleys of the cities. Occasionally, if they were lucky, Penelope’s mother was able to get them into houses whose owners were away on vacation, leaving just before they got home. As Penelope got older, she began questioning why they had to move to different areas so often and always received the same answer: “To protect you from bad people, Penelope.” Lucia wouldn’t explain who the “bad people” were not why exactly Penelope had to be protected from them – and she never would. Shortly after Penelope’s sixth birthday, her mother told her to stay at their campsite and hide under their invisibility cloak, having thought she heard something suspicious. Lucia then left and was gone the entire day. When the sun stared to set, Penelope decided to go looking for her. But Penelope was far, far too late in finding her mother. By the time she got to where she was, Lucia was already dead. Penelope didn’t have time to fully register the situation before she heard people approaching. She hid back under the invisibility cloak again and watched as a man and woman appeared. Though shocked at first, they quickly tried to help, though there wasn’t much they could do. The woman remarked how it looked almost as if Lucia had died of fright and mentioned something about a curse, but the man only responded with a grim expression before pulling out a wand and levitating Lucia’s body to follow them back to their house. Penelope followed at a distance, still under the cloak, and listened to the couple’s conversation from an open window. She stayed only long enough to hear them say they would be sending her mother to her family as soon as they got in contact with them and that they would go back into the woods and search for clues as to what had happened. That was when Penelope finally ran back to her campsite and packed as many things as she could into her mother’s backpack – things such as their leftover food, water bottles, clothes, and her mother’s sleeping bag. Then she ran off, trying to get as far away from there as she could, stopping only when she was completely and utterly exhausted. She laid out the sleeping bag in a secluded place among a group of trees, curled up in the sleeping bag with the backpack at her feet, and fell asleep. Once she woke up, it didn’t take long for the shock to finally set in, and she let herself cry for a long time, until a mangy, scrawny little orange-and-black cat appeared. Their bond was immediate once Penelope gave the creature a small, cold piece of meat. From then on, Spot – as she named the cat – and Penelope helped each other survive. A few years after, Penelope discovered a picture in her backpack of a much younger version of her mother and a young man named Atticus. She also found a letter Atticus wrote to her mother not too long before her untimely death, agreeing to take care of Penelope if anything happened to Lucia, which then triggered a memory of her mother telling her the same thing and that Atticus Aldredge was the only person she could immediately trust. Thus began Penelope’s several-months-long search for her mother’s friend. Fortunately, towards the end of August 2076, she finally found him, and after explaining everything, he let her stay with him (and his cats and hippogriff) for awhile. After a few months, however, Atticus began to believe that Penelope would benefit more being with her family, so he got in contact with Kaiser Selwyn, Lucia’s brother and Penelope’s uncle. Kaiser, thought initially seeming surprised to find out his sister had a daughter, eventually agreed with Atticus, and he got his parents to agree to let Penelope live with them in their family home. Unbeknownst to Atticus, however, the Selwyns were not truly as accepting as they seemed. Prejudiced against those whose bloodline was anything less than pure, they cared little for their “blood traitor” daughter who married a “filthy” Muggle, and they cared even less for her half-blood daughter. They ignored her existence most of the time, with the exception of Uncle Kaiser and his sons, Xerxes and Xadrian. Kaiser paid attention mainly only when she was in trouble, which was more often than not started by his sons in the first place. Xerxes and Xadrian enjoyed teasing and irritating Penelope, and because of it she often fought with them – once, she even gave them both two black eyes, though she got one herself as well. When she wasn’t fighting with her cousins, she was typically out in the gardens with Spot or in the kitchen with the house elves. Once summer rolled around, she was able to distract herself with excitement for Hogwarts, managing to convince Uncle Kaiser to take her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and wand. It was here she also managed to meet a cousin from her father’s side of the family – Vashti Greenwell. The two girls got along fairly well and spent a day in Diagon together towards the end of the summer, though it ended up leading them into an unfortunate encounter with Penelope’s grandparents. Despite that, Vashti still showed up early on the morning of September First to take Penelope to King’s Cross. Life at Hogwarts First Year (2077-2078) Penelope boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time on September 1, 2077. Unsure where to sit and lacking any friends to find who might've saved a compartment for her, she wandered into the Prefects' Compartment, having mistakenly read it as "the perfect compartment." There she along with fellow first year West Odessa witnessed quite a bit of chaos from all the cats present - of which her own cat, Spot, took part in - and a Chocolate Frog that had gotten loose. Eventually though, the prefects got the chaos under control, and Penelope left to sit in her own compartment, alone except for her cat. She soon arrived at Hogwarts and instead of feeling nervous or excited like most first years, she was mostly impatient to eat, which caused her to order the Sorting Hat to hurry up and Sort her so they'd be closer to the time the food for the feast would appear. The Hat put her in Gryffindor, a contrast to all her other magical relatives who attended Hogwarts, as they were either Sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. At the Start of Term Feast, she managed to meet a few people, including her house prefects Kurumi Hollingberry and Gideon Gert, Selina Skylar the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and fellow Gryffindors Ezekiel "Zeke" de Ferreis and Tag Kildare. A few days shortly after, Penelope signed up and tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and luckily was successful in making it onto the team. She played Keeper in the first game of the season against Ravenclaw, and even though Gryffindor lost and teammate Gideon was badly injured, she enjoyed playing in the game. stuff will be edited in as her year goes along Appearance goes here Personality goes here Relationships Family goes here Vashti Greenwell goes here Friends goes here Atticus Aldredge goes here Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch